Dinosaur Planet: The fan novel
by Sekhmet'sXembodiment223
Summary: A Fan novel i've been experimenting on for a year or two...It focuses on Dinosaur planet, later turned into StarFox Adventures. There are a few original differences, but too few to notice really!
1. Chapter 1

Dinosaur Planet: The fan novel

Summary: 'Starfox Adventures' for GCN was ORIGINALLY supposed to be an N64 game by Rare, there wasn't anything CLOSE to Starfox in it! It was Shigeru Miyamoto's idea to revamp it on GameCube as a Starfox game...Most of the original content was kept in, but there are a few slight differences...

For example: You could play throught the whole game as Krystal, and at any time, alternate between a male fox named Sabre and back to Krystal.

WarpstoneSwapstone

Thorntail HollowSwapstone hollow

Cape ClawDiscovery falls

Thorntails were Stegosaurs, not Ankylosaurs

Shabunga, the Shopkeep, is never named directly in Adventures

Randorn is excluded.

And there is a major character called the Kamerian Dragon, but in SFA, the Kamerian Dragon is nowhere to be found.

I don't really know if there were spellstones in dinosaur planet, but i doubt anybody outside of rare really does;)

Note: Krystal, Sabre and Randorn are Lions in my version of the story, not foxes like in the game...Also, nobody had surnames, so the surnames are my original invention.

Also, the Krazoas in my version, are birds, they were designed after the ancient chinese Phoenixes. (Zhu Que, e.g)

**Important note!**

There are 2 seperate versions of the story for both characters, but near the end of the story, they both intertwine...It will go Krystal-Sabre-Krystal-Sabre.

Also, please forgive the box-like shape in the first half of the prologue...Errors were made, and so it's pretty much a minor distraction! 

Now that that's out of the way... ...Enjoy the story 


	2. Krystal Leone

Prologue. Krystal Leone.

Raindrops plummeted to the earth below like Bullets. The wind seemed to howl like a pack of starving wolves. The stormclouds were so dark, not even the light of the sun could penetrate it. Most creatures wouldn't dare to brave this weather. Most.

One Winged reptile, a Cloudrunner, was determined enough to fly through these dangerous conditions, the Cloudrunner was carrying a young white Lioness named Krystal on it's back. Krystal had just recently turned 14, on the night before her birhtday, she fell asleep in her bed and woke up in an unfamiliar fortress on an alien planet.

"I picked up a garbled S.O.S. call..." Krystal explained to the Cloudrunner.  
"It said something about a Mountain in a storm!"  
The Cloudrunner nodded.  
Suddenly...FWooooosssssssshhh A large ball of red hot coals flew near the two's direction, barely grazing the Tip of Krystal's ear.  
A Giant Galleon with a moving Dragon's head at it's bow seemed to materialize from the stormclouds. The Dragon head's roar was loud enough to break the sound barrier.

Krystal pulled her staff out of her backpack and pointed at the ship. The Cloudrunner circled around it and moved to the stern.  
"FIREBALL!" Krystal shouted. Krystal shot many fireballs at the turrets on the ship's stern, The turrets retaliated with a bombardment of hot coals.  
Krystal continued the fireball onslaught until both turrets went up in smoke.

"If i take out the propellor, i just might sink it..." Krystal thought to herself.  
"I have an idea. Go lower!" Krystal suggested. The Cloudrunner nodded and flew lower so that they would be able to face the propellor.  
"FIREBALL!"  
Krystal shot several fireballs at each of the propellor's large blades one by one until each of the blades fell to the sea blow.  
Suddenly a large, widely-plumed Blue bird flew out of the dragon's head, flew around the turrets, and the turrets were instantly repaired.

"Gah! Not again!" Krystal growled in frustration.  
"Well, i guess i have no choice...FIREBALL!"  
Krystal fired away at the turrets while dodging the hot coal onslaught once more until the dragon's head roared angrily and the ship turned around to face them as if the Galleon had recieved a mind of it's own.

Krystal and the Cloudrunner flew out of the way of the ship as it attempted to ram into them.  
"Now or never...FIREBALL!" Krystal waited for the Galleon to come back for another round and then shot a few more fireballs at the Dragon's head this time.

The Head roared in agony as it burst into flames.

"Yes! We did it!" Krystal purred excitedly!  
The Cloudrunner landed atop a mound of wood and coals that was once a turret, Krystal jumped off of the Cloudrunner's back and said graciously "Thank you for the help! I think i can handle it from here!"  
The Cloudrunner then nodded and flew away.

Meanwhile, Krystal proceeded to explore the ship...

Chapter 1: General Scales.

Krystal Looked at the large ship around her.  
"Nice Craftsmanship for a bunch of sharpclaws!" Krystal thought to herself, remembering what the Cloudrunners told her about the Sharpclaw tribe.

Krystal looked at the dozens of Winged Reptiles staring at her, one of them suddenly blurted "What are you doing at Cloudrunner Fortress? Are you an Agent of the Sharpclaw Tribe!" Krystal looked back at him confused and scared. "CloudRunner Fortress? Sharp...Claw...Tribe?" She asked.  
"Glide! Stand Down!" A feminine voice commanded. The Cloudrunners stepped back and looked behind them, A Royally Dressed Female CloudRunner walked up to Krystal.  
"I am Queen of the Cloudrunner Tribe. I am a Cloudrunner, this is our home, Cloudrunner Fortress! There're 7 other Tribes on this Planet, One of them is the Sharpclaw Tribe, a nasty bunch of bandits who have always wanted to rule Dinosaur Planet!"

"Dinosaur Planet? Is this where i am now?" Krystal asked. The Queen then nodded and replied "These Sharpclaws are, as you would say, 'Dumb'. They only know basic Survival instincts..."

Krystal's reminiscing was disturbed by a faint chirping noise, Krystal climbed up a set of stairs leading to the captain's quarters and found a young, Wine-Red Cloudrunner imprisoned in a birdcage bolted to the door.  
Krystal said to the little Cloudrunner softly "What is your name, you cute little dinosaur?"  
The Cloudrunner looked at Krystal and declared "My name is Kyte! Royal Heir to the Cloudrunner Throne!"

"Is that so? Maybe i could help you get out of here..." Krystal suggested.  
"You need to explore below deck." Kyte explained.  
Krystal then nodded and walked down the stairs looking for a way below deck.  
Krystal saw a doorway and decided to see where it led. Luckily for her, the Doorway led below deck. Krystal walked down several steps and found a large room, in the center, A key rested gently atop a Metal Sharpclaw crate.  
Krystal tiptoed into the chamber, hugging the walls, Looking for Sharpclaw Guards, when she discovered the coast was clear, She then decided to help herself to the key.  
"I wonder if this opens the cage door..." Krystal thought to herself as she prepared to walk back on deck. Krystal returned to Kyte and unlocked the cage door.  
"So was it this 'General Scales' who locked you into this cage or something?" Krystal asked. Kyte nodded and replied "He invaded my home and took me because he knew i was able to access the magic power of the Spellstones!"  
"SpellStones? Krystal said confused. "It's just one mystery after another for me today..." She thought to herself.

Suddenly, a loud banging noise could be heard from the other side of the door to the captain's quarters. Krystal and Kyte ran downstairs and out of the way, when a very tall, armored dinosaur leapt out of the cabin and leered at them, noticing Kyte was free.

"General Scales...Tyrant, dictator, and ruler of the Sharpclaw tribe, and who might YOU be, animal girl?" The dinosaur said.

Krystal thought to herself "THAT'S Scales?" She remembered the queen Cloudrunner warning her about scales.

"The Sharpclaw may only know Basic survival instincts, but General Scales was born extemely intelligent...He was able to fashion armor and make weapons for his tribe, and built many war machines to aid him in his mission to rule Dinosaur Planet!" The queen declared.  
"Uh-huh, so Scales is a bad guy..." Krystal murmured.  
"Yes, he is an Evil General! He has defeated our army at Krazoa Palace and taken over many areas of Dinosaur Planet...Including this very fortress..." The queen said, suddenly downhearted. "He took my daughter, princess Kyte..." She said weakly.

"Gosh, i'm so sorry...Maybe i could help you get her back..." Krystal suggested. She showed the Cloudrunners her staff and said "I could fight him with this..."

The queen looked at her gratefully and said "If you insist, one of my warriors will escort you to Scales's Galleon...It will be dangerous, so i will give you time to make up your mind and prepare yourself for the battles ahead."

Snapped out of her thoughts by Kyte squawking defensively, Krystal replied "My name is Krystal! And i've come to investigate a distress signal!"

"A distress signal? This whole Planet is in distress!" Scales laughed.

"The Cloudrunner tribe told me about you, the Evil General!" Krystal said, pointing at him.

"My girl, i am not evil...I merely trying to rule a planet in fear, for a planet in fear will not fight against me!" Scales explained. Scales jumped in front of Krystal and grabbed her by the neck.

"Do you think YOU could defeat ME?" Scales taunted, dragging her on the floor.  
Scales held her over the side of the ship and screamed "No one can defeat General Scales!". He then threw Krystal overboard.

Scales began laughing, unknown to him, the cloudrunner soldier had caught her and lifted her on his back, Kyte followed after.

"Now let's try to find the source of that distress signal!" Krystal whispered.  
About an hour later, the Cloudrunner soldier that saved Krystal brought her to a large, mysterious palace. As Krystal got off Kyte's back, he explained.  
"This is Krazoa palace, Dinosaur Planet's most sacred place...Scales's force may have already reached this place, so be cautious!" As the soldier flew back to his fortress, Kyte took flight and said "I will keep watch over the palace..."

Krystal studied her surroundings carefully, Floating, metallic jellyfish-like creatures, strange marble statues of large, birdlike creatures, sheet metal floors, an unreachable (for now) balcony above her, and to her right, a ramp leading to a way inside...

Krystal unsheathed her staff, jumped into the air, and stabbed the first jelly-creature in the top of it's head, impaling it. The second guardian attempted to ram, her. Krystal countered by swinging her staff at it like a baseball bat...The monster flew right into an indent in the wall and burst into robot pieces.  
Krystal then pointed her staff at the reinforced wooden crates and bellowed "FIREBALL!".  
A small ball of flame zoomed from out of the tip of the staff and collided with the crates, the crates then exploded.

Krystal progressed down the ramp when she noticed another robot jelly. She crouched behind a nearby broken column for cover, aimed her staff like a hunting rifle and whispered "Fireball!" A fireball flew at the robot, arcing it's inner workings...As it plummeted to the floor, Krystal came out of hiding to go further, that's when she noticed a large, short-legged, three-horned dinosaur lying on the floor in pain.

"An EarthWalker!" Krystal thought to herself.  
Krystal bent down on her knees to talk to the wounded dinosaur.  
"S-Scales...And his army have...Invaded this palace...I-It is not safe for you here...Leave for your own protection!" The Dinosaur muttured weakly.


	3. Sabre Lionel

Prologue: Sabre Lionel.

On a planet called Thera, a planet known for it's volcanoes and hotsprings, A young Lion warrior by the name of Sabre was eavesdropping on the gossips at a tavern.

"No, seriously! I really saw Randorn Lionel's ship!" A Bighorn Sheep slurred.  
A Crocodile slurred back "THE Randorn? The legendary Wizard and Historian? No one's ever seen him for years! What makes you so sure it's him?"

"It was the real deal, i tells ya! He was headed to some ancient planet on the Northeast edge of the RedFlame System..." He blurted.

"Ancient world...? On the northeast edge...?" Sabre thought to himself.

"I got him!" Sabre jumped off his barstool and zoomed out the door.

Sabre is the son of the legendary Randorn Lionel, but when Sabre was young, his elder brother, Claymore, was killed on the battlefield...Randorn became Grief-Stricken and disappeared...Now, Sabre is a full-grown Lion, and his determined to track his father down.

Before Sabre knew it, he found himself at the hangar...He crouched behind an iron box and peeked into the wire fence to see two Lizard-like creatures he'd never seen before mounting wooden crates onto a ship, laughing.

The Ship had a peculiar symbol on the sides: A small orb surrounded by three circling claws. (Like a Sharingan Eye)

"Wonderful, a ship!" Sabre thought to himself. " Hmph...Sharpclaws...If i can get these two out of my way..."

Sabre dashed on his fours, punced on one of two surprised Sharpclaws, and bit him in the neck.  
The other Sharpclaw charged at Sabre with a plain, wooden club...Sabre knocked him into the wire fence with a spinning side kick, unarmed his magic sword, and leapt in the air, stabbed the sharpclaw in the chest, and then put his sword away.

Sabre ran aboard the ship, got to the control panel, closed the doors and took off.

Little did he realize the second Sharpclaw had lived long enough to call backup before dying...

Sabre inspected the GPS map on the navigation screen to find a planet on the northeast edge of the RedFlame System where he found ''Dinosaur Planet".

He changed the ship's course and flew north...  
When he was a few miles away from the planet's atmosphere, Sabre was cornered by two Sharpclaw ships. One opened fire, and took out the left wing.

Sabre plummeted down the planet's atmosphere...But managed to find a parachute.

When Sabre landed, he found himself in a large, deciduos forest. He roamed the forest and then came across a pleasant Hollow...

END OF PROLOGUE.


	4. Swapstone Hollow

Chapter 2: Swapstone Hollow.

"Get on my back, let me take you on a little tour." Stega said bowing.  
As Sabre got on Stega's back, Stega began to roam around the hollow. He first mosied in front of the Store entrance. "This is Swapstone Store." Stega explained.  
"The Shopkeeper is a jerk, but this is the only place to get adequate supplies on Dinosaur Planet."  
"So this place is called Dinosaur planet...?" Sabre said.  
Stega skipped to the entrance to Lightfoot Village. Sabre looked at the archway covering the gate and the Totem-Pole-like Beacon.  
"That Archway leads to Discovery Falls, A tropical paradise, the waters of Discovery Falls are both beautiful AND deadly, and on the way is Lightfoot village, a tribe of dinosaurs called the Lightfoot lives there, behind us is one of three Thorntail beacons, they protect us from the sharpclaw."

Stega walked towards the Swapstone's pond. "See that towering Stone giant on the other side of this fence? That's the Swapstone! By order of the Queen Earthwalker, only invited guests can see the Swapstone...Do you want me to slow down a bit?" Stega said.  
"No, no, but i don't know what an Earthwalker is..." Sabre replied.  
Stega turned to their right and said  
"See that shrine? Behind it is the gateway to Walled City...Her husband, the King Earthwalker, has been kidnapped by Scales's army, so the queen waits for him by the door, guarding the hollow from any Redeyes."

Stega walked into the middle of the hollow and said "See that? That's the ancient well...But it has dried out long ago. And that tree next to you is a fruit tree, find a way to get the fruit from the top, and you can eat it."

"You've seen pretty everything there is to see here, so whenever you're ready, you can get off my back." Stega said, hunching over so Sabre could get down.  
Sabre decided to explore the shop. Sabre climbed down the stone ladder and walked cautiously through the tunnel, bracing for a fall just in case the floor was unstable.

Sabre pulled the door hanging over the opening to find a floating, snake-like, lizard-like dinosaur.  
"Oh...A customer! Yessssss... I am Shabunga, and welcome to my store. Feel free to look at the wonderful items within these walls...I have Food, equipment, and many maps...And if you like to play games, the two doors next to the one behind you lead to the game room..." Shabunga explained.  
He pointed at the door Sabre just walked out from and added "Oh, and that's the exit!"  
Sabre sweatdropped and replied sarcastically "Uh, thanks." He then asked "How do i buy things?"  
Shabunga was slightly taken aback by Sabre's naiveity. "Well, Scarabs are the currency here, when you see an item you like, call me and we'll discuss a price!" Shabunga explained opening a scroll containing three big '0's.

"Got all that?" Shabunga said grumpily.  
"Uh... Yeah, i think s-" Sabre was about to reply when Shabunga interrupted "Good! Now hurry up and choose something, or GET OUT!"

Sabre decided to leave the store to find Scarabs, he noticed Stega was looking at him on the other side of the stream smiling.  
"When you said he was a jerk, i thought you were just being colorful, i guess i should've known better..." Sabre joked laughing.

Sabre noticed a green light squirming under a nearby rock. When Sabre picked it up, a Scarab crawled around, sabre put it down and picked the scarab up.  
"I think i'll keep them in my pockets for now..." Sabre thought to himself.

Sabre decided to investigate the shrine when several Sharpclaws standing on the roof ambushed him.  
Sabre jumped over the four dinosaurs and unsheathed his blade behind them.  
"Did Lion disappear?" One Sharpclaw murmured.  
Sabre was able to slash three at once, the one in front of them turned around the find sabre and three wounded comrades. Sabre was about to pierce him with his sword when the fourth sharpclaw grabbed another and used it as a living shield.  
(should i say 'Barely living' Sheild).  
Thinking quickly, Sabre performed a floor kick to knock the big lizard off his feet.  
Sabre grabbed him by the neck and punched him in the face, knocking all his teeth out in the process.  
The Sharpclaw ran like hell.

Sabre walked through the gateway to find a wounded female dinosaur...

"Hey, are you okay?" Sabre asked. "My name is Sabre Panthera Lionel...You must be the queen earthwalker..." He greeted.

The Queen opened her eyes to look at her saviour...A young, orange-and-brown Lion wearing armor and a cape, and donning a magic sword.

(A.N: Sabre's 'Magic Sword' is a mix between a falchion and a staff. A Falchion is a french or italian sword.)


	5. Prince Tricky

Chapter three:

Sabre climbed onto the Swapstone's palm and waited for something to happen when lights of many colors floated from the ground around his massive hand and circled sabre. Then a flash hit Sabre's face that was so bright, Sabre had to close his eyes...

A few moments later, Sabre opened his eyes, and discovered he was inside an icy cavern. Sabre decided to walk out of the cavern and explore, but he took some caution as to avoid any unnecessary battles. Once he reached the mouth of the cave, he hid behind the cave's entrance and noticed a spaceship dropping a small dinosaur inside a force field towards the ground.

Two Sharpclaws who waited for him carried him in a small prison and locked the doors.

Sabre came out into the open to look at his surroundings: "Lets see..." Sabre mumbled to himself. "An occasional flying dinosaur (A Cloudrunner) gliding overhead, a couple of large, furry elephant-like creatures, a hollow guarded by a wall of tiny crates, a magic gem plant...a Fuel barrel generator...Wait! A Fuel Barrel Generator!!"

Sabre rushed towards the generator and picked the explosive object up. Suddenly, sabre heard a "Beep... ...Beep... ...beep"

"Damn, it's timed..." Sabre thought. "...Best not dawdle..."

Sabre scurried towards the crates blocking his progress as the beeping got faster, then Sabre chucked the barrel at the boxes and did a backflip to get out of the way of the explosion.

As a Sharpclaw mounting a Sharpclaw Cannon noticed Sabre, he tilted the cannon in sabre's direction and prepared to fire. Sabre rapidly sidestepped to avoid the shots while at the same time aiming the tip of his magic sword trying to get a clear shot at the beast.

When Sabre got a clean shot at the Sharpclaw's chest, he activated the fireball spell, and the fire left a rather sizeable 3rd-degree burn on it's chest where his heart should be...And the Sharpclaw dropped to the ground dead.

Sabre decided to backtrack to see if he hadn't overlooked anything when his jacobson's organ picked up the scents of coals and straw. The smell was strongest above the prison doors...

Sabre squinted when he noticed a familiar red bull's-eye.

"Why did i not see that before...? Ah, well..." Sabre said sarcastically.

He aimed his sword and shot a fireball at the bull's eye...And the door opened.

Inside he saw the sharpclaws hitting poor Tricky with clubs...  
"Stop hurting me!!" Tricky moaned.

Sabre stomped in brandishing his sword and yelled "Hey scaleface! Pick on someone your own size!!"  
The sharpclaws turned around to face him. One grunted "Huh? Who's that?"

"I am Sabre Panthera Lionel! Son of the legendary wizard Randorn..." Sabre introduced. Prince Tricky saw the guards' distraction as the perfect opporitunity to sneak out and escape. "I am here to take the prince back to his...Home??"

When They all noticed Tricky was already gone, the sharpclaws pushed Sabre to the ground and boarded their sharpclaw bikes.  
"Lion wanna race?" The second sharpclaw taunted.  
In a burst of nitro, the sharpclaws took chase...Sabre noticed there was a third bike, and inspected the controls...

As Sabre pressed the red button, the bike rocketed forward and down a steep hill...  
The Sharpclaws were ahead of Sabre, but the lion was clever; he zoomed up onto a nearby hill, and flew over the sharpclaws using the momentum of the tiny cliff.

A few minutes later, Sabre zoomed to the bottom of the hill and crashed into a hot spring where Tricky was hiding behind some straw.  
"Lion pretty fast..." The Sharpclaw mumbled.

Sabre got up on his feet, looked around until he saw a tiny, Ceratops-like dinosaur.  
"Um, are you Prince Tricky? I am Sabre Lionel..." Sabre greeted quietly.  
Tricky laughed and taunted "Lucky it's a hot spring, or you'd be frozen by now!"  
"What? Why you little!!" Sabre snarled angrily.  
"Hey! I wouldn't, my dad's a King Earthwalker and he'll bash you up!" Tricky panicked.

Sabre looked away for a few minutes and faced Tricky again.  
"I don't think he'll be doing any bashing..." Sabre started flatly. "He's been captured..."

"D-Dad's been captured?!" Tricky cried.  
"Yes...It was your mother who sent me to find you..." Sabre answered.  
"Is mom okay...?" Tricky mumbled.  
Sabre smiled and said "She's gonna be just fine... ...But we need to get you home..."

The lion strolled down a nearby path, tricky followed after...


	6. 4: Exploring her surroundings

Chapter 4: Exploring my surroundings.

Krystal stepped onto the crystal podium to try to release her Spirit. Her legs then buckled...  
The Spirit then flew out of Krystal's body and into the Bird's face statue.  
"Yes!" Krystal cheered raising her fist in a victory pose. Her ears picked up a rumbling noise behind her and she noticed he bird's eyes were glowing aqua blue and it's mouth was gaping open.  
Krystal was shrunk and then sucked into the bust. The many colors and objects swirling around her made her so dizzy, she fainted.

About twenty minutes later, Krystal came around, feeling a little sick. When she turned around, she looked at the giant stone-like creature in front of her and gasped in surprise.  
Krystal pointed her staff at it in an act of self-defense and said "Wh-What are you and where am i!?"

The massive golem laughed and explained in a scottish accent "I be the Swapstone: A magical being tha' transports ye t' sacred places on Dinosaur Planet in exchange fer an offerin'! And this place be me dwellin' Swapstone Hollow!"  
"Swapstone...?" Krystal started. "Was it you who brought me here?"

"Aye, lassie!" The Swapstone replied. Suddenly he yelled "Now Don' come back unless ye have a gift fer me!"

Krystal walked through the broken wall rolling her eyes and kneeled over the stream, trying to nab a fish to snack on. As she extended her claws, she heard a flapping noise and a familiar voice shout "Krystal!"

Krystal looked up to see Kyte above her flying towards her.  
"Kyte! How are you, little friend?" Krystal greeted sweetly. Kyte was panting to catch her breath, when she got enough air in her, she said "Krystal...I wanted...To give you this...For saving me..." She handed kyte a burlap pouch with a painting of a beetle on it and explained.  
"It's a Scarab Bag... Scarabs are the currency here, you can buy many useful items, pay tolls and pay off bribes..."  
"Thank you!" Krystal said.  
Kyte flew towards the gate to the west and said "I need you to come to Discovery Falls with me, LightFoot Village is on the way! When you get at Least 20 Scarabs, meet me in front of the entrance to LightFoot Village!" Kyte warned before flying to the village herself.

Krystal lifted many big rocks with her staff and chased as many scarabs as she could until she had 15. She made her way to the gate but saw it was closed. Deciding to backtrack, she ran towards the Queen Earthwalker's home and noticed a cliff and a big red mushroom.  
"Hmmm, if i can get on that ledge, i can maybe find a way to open that door!" Krystal declared. "But what's with that Red Mushroom? It looks poisonous..."  
A nearby Thorntail warned "Beware of the Red Mushrooms..."  
Krystal, being the cat that she is, crawled close to the earth to stalk the toxic fungus. When close enough, she silently unsheathed her staff and pounced.  
Before the mushroom could react, krystal whacked the fungus upside the cap and jumped onto the ledge behind it.

As Krystal lept past ledge after ledge, she found a lever slot with a hole big enough to stick the point of her staff into it. Krystal stuck her weapon into the hole to find out what would happen and heard another familiar clanking noise.  
She dropped down the edge of the cliff and trotted through the gate and into the small tunnel.  
Krystal crossed the streams guarding the entrance and reached a pleasant meadow filled with happy trees and a clear stream...And Sharpclaws, unfortunately.

"Good thing i haven't put my staff away..." Krystal thought to herself. When a Sharpclaw saw her, Krystal knocked him into stone walls to the right with a side kick, slapped him in the face several times with the Crane-style Crane-Beak fist attack, and finished him off with a fireball from her staff.

As the cowering sharpclaw fled, the other one leapt from in a tree to her left. Krystal, with her extended claws, slashed the sharpclaw in the chest and was able to remove his armor. Krystal finished the job with a swift kick in the groin.

Krystal dashed away from the hunkering dinosaur and towards the end of the valley when she saw a golden scarab pillar.  
"Hmm, must be the Toll Booth..." Krystal thought.


	7. Discovery Falls

Chapter 5 : Discovery Falls

The Scarab podium shouted "No get past! Maybe girl have gift to bring?"  
"Gift...?" Krystal whispered, a little confused.  
"Me like shiney things, you not get past!" The Scarab finished.

Krystal walked away from the podium and sat against a tree to think..."Shiney things... ...Shiney things..." Krystal noticed a red Scarab crawl under a nearby rock and smiled. "Bingo!" She said.  
Krystal pushed one end of her staff under the boulder and pushed down on the end sticking up until the rock was pushed over onto the side. Two red scarabs skittered away from under the rock, Krystal caught both and put them in her Scarab Bag.

As Krystal approached the Scarab Podium again, she held the two glittery red insects and said "Is THIS what you want?", pushing them into the mouth-like slot in the face.

Chomp, chomp! BURP!! "In ye go!!" The podium said. The gate in front of Krystal slowly opened.  
As the Blue Lioness walked past she found herself in a maze-like tunnel. "Aww...It'll take me forever to find my way out!!" Krystal complained.  
Kyte swooped down and circled the large plant-filled area. "I have an idea, Krystal! Follow me to the other end of the maze!!" Kyte suggested.  
The feline nodded.  
Krystal followed Kyte through the maze and saw a tunnel, as she went through, she caught a glimpse of the sun, clear, blue water, and a palm tree.  
"Wow! This place is Paradise!!" Krystal exclaimed excitedly.  
"Krystal! Sharpclaw to your left! And he's a Big'un!!" Kyte warned.

The Lioness Hunkered down, extended her claws, and pounced. The Sharpclaw countered with his wide Battleaxe and pushed her back onto the ground.  
Krystal somersaulted to the right until she was directly behind the sharpclaw and whacked him on the head with her staff, killing him.

Kyte looked down on his corpse and said "Phew, that was awesome, Krystal! Where'd you learn to do tha--"  
Krystal had leapt off a small ledge over the water.  
"CANNONBAAALLLL!!" SPLASH!  
"Come on, Kyte, the water's fine!" Krystal giggled, doing backstrokes on the water's surface.  
"Er, no, thank you. I can't swim." Kyte answered sadly. Krystal sighed and said "Sorry about that, kyte..."  
After a half-hour of carefree swimming, Krystal decided to wade near the southwestern shores and noticed a small clam shell.  
"Wow! Pearls!" Krystal gasped. There were two pearls, one had a sheen of Blue, the other had a sheen of red.  
"Here, Kyte! A present!" Krystal said, giving her the red pearl, krystal put the blue pearl in a notch in her belt.  
"Thank you, krystal! Does this mean we're friends?" Kyte replied.  
"Of course!"

Suddenly, what looked like a mix between a deinonychus and a worm popped his head out of the sand.  
"A Snaplak! Get him, Krystal!" Kyte shouted.  
Krystal pummeled it with several kicks and elbow hits, she finished it by stabbing it with the pointy end of her staff.  
"Way to go, Krystal! You rule!!" As Kyte chirped excitedly, both of their stomachs began to growl.  
"Hungry?" they both said at the same time.  
"I eat grubs, that's Cloudrunner food!" Kyte said.  
"I could find some for you, and see if i can't catch a fish for MY dinner! Where can i find some grubs?" The Blue animal girl suggested.

"There's some over there near that mini-waterfall!" Kyte said pointing her wing north of them  
Krystal dug up several grubs and handed them to kyte. Krystal took off her boots and gloves and walked into the shallower waters of Discovery Falls.  
"Kyte, can you protect my gloves and boots?" She asked.  
"Sure! I can use my GUARD command to prevent bad guys from nicking them!" Kyte responded with her mouth full.

A few lizards walked up to the booty, kyte screeched at them, all the while Krystal was swiping the water with her claws until she eventually snagged a huge fish.

As Krystal dragged it to the ground and set up a little roast with twigs lying around, Krystal said "Kyte, would you do the honors?" Backing away.

... ...  
"That was very good. What fish is this, kyte?" Krystal asked.  
"Those are Sweetfish, a fish known for it's sweet, fruity taste...It's a CloudRunner delicacy!" Kyte explained.

"Krystal?"  
"Yes, Kyte?"  
"I had fun with you today... ...Tomorrow afternoon, will you take me home to Cloudrunner Fortress? It's right through the falls!" Kyte asked.  
"Why, sure i will!" Krystal said. "What's that dinosaur called?" Pointing at a large, broad, long-necked dinosaur in the middle of a four-sided dock.  
"A HighTop..." Kyte answered. "Not very many of them, but they love shiney things like gold and diamonds and such."

Krystal walked up to the dock but was stopped by a fat, armored Sharpclaw named 'BribeClaw'.  
"You give me Scarabs to pass!" He snarled.  
Krystal noticed a few Scarab baskets behind her, picked one up, and delivered it to the Bribeclaw. "I hope this is enough..." Krystal murmured to herself.

"You pass..." Bribeclaw said. "But don't tell boss!" The massive Dinosaur stepped to the side and moved two paces back to make Krystal and Kyte some room to pass.


	8. cancelled

**NOTICE!!**

Dinosaur planet: The fan novel has been discontinued due to lack of popularity.


End file.
